The Fortune
The Fortune is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. Synopsis to be added Plot In 2000, Talia is picking out a dress for her wedding and is confronted by Mikal. Mikal says that he apologizes for his late arrival but says that he knows how long she’s been waiting for this wedding. She says that it will be the happiest day of her life, and she says that it’ll mean even more if he was the one to marry them. He accepts her offer. She then says that once the wedding is over, everything will come together. Mikal confronts Blain about the wedding. Blain says that he has to do what he can to protect humans. Mikal asks him what humans have done for him. Blain says that humans gave him his humanity. Mikal tells him to do what he feels is best for him. Jem walks in on Walker fixing the Savior system and she asks him if they’ll win. He says that he isn’t to. She then tells him that she’s pregnant and that she wants to make a safe world for her child. Walker says that since she’s pregnant, they have to find someone else to use the system. Jem says that she knows someone. In 2019, Dawn is playing the violin and is confronted by Josh. Dawn tells Josh that she knows that her father has good in him. Josh says that it’s a mystery, maybe his humanity Is gone. Dawn says that she thinks that she can bring out his human side. She then remembers that Blain’s hideout maybe near where she found Walker. She tells Josh this and tells him to come with her to Blain lair. He says that it’ll be too dangerous, but she convinces him. He jokingly says that he thinks that he can fight since he’s fully recovered. Cesar comes out of nowhere and tells Josh that he’s going to need something. He gives Josh the Wolf Saber and tells them good luck. Destini training in the attic. Blake watches her and says that she’s not bad. He then tells her that she should practice on blocking. Blake helps her train. Destini begins falling for Blake. Dawn and Josh find the hideout, and no one seems to be around. They see a big picture of Jean on the wall and when they move the picture, they find a door to a secret room. In the room, they find a casket. They open it to find the body of Jean Gaskin. Mikal comes into the room and tells Dawn that she has finally met her grandfather. Dawn asks how he died, and he says that Blain killed him. Josh prepares to fight Mikal, but he says that he made a promise not to hurt Dawn or any of her loved ones. He tells them that they should leave, but they said that they want to talk to Blain. Mikal says that he’s not around, but they should leave. Talia comes into the room and says that it’s nice to finally meet Dawn. She then says that their welcome to leave, but she has no control of any unfortunate accidents along the way. Dawn says that she must be the slash queen. She is about to transform, but Josh stops her and says not yet. They leave and Mikal asks Talia if Blain has been sedated. She says yes and Blain is unconscious in another room. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 30, A Knight's Betrayal. See Also * The Power of Love: The King's Anger - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva